Taiyo Meiosei
Background Taiyo Meiosei is an S class mage and ace of the guild Razor Sharks. Taiyo is an incredibly strong mage who uses heavenly body magic and gravity magic. He uses gravity magic to create powerful black holes which got him the nick name Taiyo the light eater, since it is rumored that not even light can escapes his black hole. Appearance Taiyo is a young adult with blues eyes and spiky white hair that is held up by a head band. Taiyo wears a black sleeveless outfit with bandages wrapped around his waist. His outfit is usually covered by a brown cloak which is held together by a medallion. Taiyo also wears a pair of black gloves and a large scarf which covers his mouth. He guild mark is located on his back and is larger than the average size. Personality Taiyo is a highly intelligent person; he is able to remain calm in dangerous situations while developing a plan and has been known to predict then counter enemy’s attacks with ease. He is well informed about astronomy as well as Lost and rare magics. He also dislikes people who are overconfident in their abilities an often is harsher with them in order to teach them a lesson. Taiyo describes himself as sun. A person who job it is to bring light in time of darkness. He feels it is his job to protect the world from darkness and is willing to die trying. He believes that those who worship Zeref or have affiliations to a dark guild should be brought before the council and be judged. He also believes that once a guild decides to become a dark guild there is no turning back and they can never become a legal guild. Most of the time Taiyo is serious, he ocassionaly gets annoyed at people who are care free because he believes that a mage should always be aware and ready to fight. He is often strict with guild members, enforcing all the rules of the guild when the guild master is away and isn’t afraid to use forced in order to enforce them. Despite this he cares for his guild members and is willing to put his life on the line to protect them from danger. Also Taiyo believes that the magic council is the absolute authority over all mages and if a mage goes against them no matter what the reason they must be ready to accept the consequences. History As a child Taiyo took a special interest in astronomy. He would often go to the library and rent books about the moon and stars and spend hours reading them. Upon researching he came across heavenly body magic. He instantly became obsessed with this magic and left home accompanied by a mage hired by his parents at the age of 10 in order to find a teacher to teach him this magic. Upon many months of searching he finally found a master and became skilled with this magic. It is unknown how he learned his other forms of magic but when asked he simply replies "the stars taught me". Power and Abilities Taiyo specializes in magics that revolve around astronomical objects and is very skilled with them. Heavenly Body Magic It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects and other life-forms for battle, preferably in offense. *'Meteor' Taiyo surrounds his body with Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds *'Heavenly Beams' Taiyo releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent. *'The Big Dipper' Taiyo rasies one hand in the air. Then several stars light up in the sky forming the big dipper. Beams then shoot out form the stars hitting the opponent. This attack in a weaker form of Grand Chariot. Gravity Magic Taiyo uses this magic to create black holes and to alter the battle field to his advantage. *'pull' Taiyo uses this magic to pull and opponent of things towards him. *'Push' Similar to pull except the user instead push things away. *'Crushing Defeat' the user increases the gravity of an area. Causing the opponent to fall to the ground unable to stand because of the gravitational force. This spell affects himself and team mates so he must be careful when casting this. *'Moon Walk' the user changes the gravity of an area to that of the moon making it harder for an opponent to move. This spell is usually combed with meteor allowing Taiyo to move freely and take out several opponents. Blackhole The user holds out his hands, a black orb will being to form in his hand. Upon command the orb with suck everything in its path in. Once sucked in everything will be crushed by the immense gravitational force. Requip Unlike most mages, Taiyo uses requip to just create armors an does not wield any weapons. These armors are quite powerful but can only be used if the qualifications are met. So far Taiyo has only two known armors. *'Solar Armor' When wearing solar armor, Taiyo's body becomes covered with a black armor that is surrounded by fire. This armor is powered by sun light. The more sunlight that is visible the stronger the armor is and the less sunlight there is the weaker the armor becomes. The armor cannot be used at night. when wearing this armor Taiyo cna use heat and light magic. *'Lunar Armor' In lunar armor, Taiyo body becomes covered with a white armor which is covered by a white cloak. This form is powered by moon light. The more moonlight there is the stronger this armor becomes. This armor allows Taiyo to utilize water magic. This armor possess a powerful spell the can only be used during a full moon when the maximum amount of moon light is shining on the target. What this spell is, is still unknown. This armor cannot be used during the day. Immense Magical Power Taiyo has an immense magical power. He is able to wield several powerful magics in battle and can fight for long periods of time. His guild master even commented on how frightening his magical power is. Hand to Hand Combat Taiyo is well versed with hand to hand combat. He knows several forms of martial arts and is able to switch fighting styles in order to fit the situation. Category:Kyofu